Naruto Make-Out Heroes: All around the Anime world edition
by Fox King jm
Summary: Naruto was having a bad case of writer's block for has Make-out series. So he left the village for 5 months to get some ideas for his new Make-out book. Related to Make-Out Heroes, Lemons, Many crossovers, and more. I do not own anything, so please enjoy.
1. C-1: A trip Around the Anime world

**Hi guys, Johnny here with another Naruto Fanfic. This Naruto Fanfic related to Make-Out Heroes, but this one is with girls from different Animes and video games. And Naruto well… Heh heh… you guys know what I mean. (^_^) So yeah, nothing but Lemons and comedy and Lemons. Okay than let's get started. I do not own Naruto or anything I use in this Fanfic. So, please enjoy Naruto Make-Out Heroes: All around the anime world Edition. **

Naruto Uzumaki was having a bad case of writer's block for his Make-Out series, no matter what he tried he couldn't get any ideas for his next book. His last book Make-Out Heroes made millions, he wanted to make his next book better than his last book. He was lying on his bed, while his mother Kushina was giving him a blowjob to help him relax. Naruto loved it when his Kaa-chan sucked his large manhood, this was helping Naruto come up with some ideas for his book.

"Hmm… I wonder… ugh… no or maybe." Naruto said to himself.

"Shh… relax Sochi, let mommy help you think." Kushina said, as she sucked the tip of his cock.

"Maybe… no that's stupid. Oh, wait… no that's not a good idea nether. Hmm… come on Naruto think. Well maybe…" Naruto said to himself.

"Take your time, baby. You're Kaa-chan will help you, Dattbane. (Y'know)" Kushina said, as she took his cock deeper inside her mouth.

"Oh, Kaa-chan… that's feels so good… ugh… I'm about to cum…" Naruto said, as he was about to reach his climax.

Kushina hearing this, she took Naruto's dick deeper into her throat. Naruto grabs the sheets of the bed, his eyes rolled back, he was almost there. Kushina increased her speed, giving her son a mind-blowing orgasm.

"_Ugh… this feel so good… wait that is it! I got my idea for my next book!" _Naruto thought to himself.

"I got it!" Naruto said, as he released his seed inside of his mother's mouth.

Kushina swallowed wave after wave of her son's hot milk. After a full minute of cumming, Naruto felt his loads die down. Kushina backed her head to the tip of his dick head, letting out a popping sound. She licked Naruto's cock clean.

"What is the idea that you got, Sochi?" Kushina asked her son.

"I should go and travel around the anime world for a while, and go visit some of my friends. And write some chapters for my book too." Naruto stated.

"That's a great idea, Sochi! Oh, you're so cute when you act smart." Kushina said, as she pumped his manhood.

"I'll go asked, Tsunade-chan if I can travel around the world for a while." Naruto said.

"I'm pretty sure she will let you, Sochi. How about you give me a good fucking, before you ask Tsunade-chan about your trip." Kushina said, with lust in her eyes.

"Oh, you are so naughty, Kaa-chan." Naruto said.

"I am naughty, Sochi." Kushina said in a husky voice.

Kushina bend over showing her big round rear-end, Naruto undress her bottom blouse. Her pussy is wet and cock hungry for Naruto's large manhood. Naruto got on top of Kushina doggy style, rubbing his manhood against her womanhood.

"Mmm… yes, Sochi… keep rubbing your cock against me… just like that." Kushina said, as she used her ass to rub up against his pelvis.

"Oh, Kaa-chan… I'm going to give you a reward for helping with my book." Naruto said, as he adjusted his manhood into her womanhood.

"Yes, Sochi… make you're Kaa-chan feel good." Kushina said, as she was ready for his huge dick.

Naruto pushed himself inside of his mother's wet cunt, her eyes rolled back, her tongue hanged out, and her pussy trembled. Naruto inside of her started a slow motion fuck. He slides his hands to Kushina's C-cup breast. Kushina moaned in pleasure and bliss. It was really amazing. Kushina loved Naruto, even if she put sleeping medicine in his tea the first time. But their second time was anal, she loved Naruto and Naruto loved her. Even if they are mother and son, even if it is incest, it didn't matter to the two Uzumakis.

"Oh, fuck! Fuck! Fuck! That feels really good, Sochi! Fuck me harder! Oh, fuck!" Kushina yelled in pleasure.

"Damn, Kaa-chan… I love it when you go wild, when we fuck! Ugh! Best pussy ever!" Naruto said, as he increased his speed.

"Yes, baby! Keep fucking me! Make me cum! Make me fucking cum! Keep fucking me with that fat cock! Oh, God… fuck me, you mother fucker!" Kushina yelled, as the dirty talking got them turned on.

"Who's cock do you love?" Naruto asked, as he went deeper into her tight cunt.

"Your cock… Sochi…" Kushina said weakly.

"Louder, Kaa-chan…" Naruto purred.

"You're FUCKING FAT COCK!" Kushina screamed.

Naruto fucked Kushina harder and faster. Both Uzumakis orgasms went wild, as they fucked each other. Naruto gave Kushina multiple smacks on the ass, she always loved it when Naruto played or fucked her ass. He stopped his actions and pulled out his manhood, he grabbed Kushina to bring her closer, he laid her down to the bed and reentered her womanhood. Naruto and Kushina now steering eye to eye, then mother and son shared a tender kiss, as both of them were about to reach their climax.

"Sochi! I'm cumming! I'm fucking cumming! Cum inside of me, Sochi!" Kushina said, as she wrapped her legs around Naruto.

"I'm almost there too, Kaa-chan! I'm going to cum! I'm cumming!" Naruto roared.

"I'm cumming! I'm cumming! I'm fucking cumming!" Kushina screamed.

With one last hard thrust Naruto and Kushina reached their climax. Kushina's pussy trembled, was sore, and over flooded with her juices and her son's seed. Naruto made out with Kushina kissing and using their tongues to explore each others mouths. They broke the kiss to breath, as Naruto's cock was filling her womanhood. After a full minute, Naruto's loads died down. He pulled himself out of her pussy, both Uzumakis rested after their mother and son time.

"Like always… you're the best lover, Sochi…" Kushina said weakly, as she kissed Naruto.

"You're the best too, Kaa-chan… I love it every time we fuck… you're just the best…" Naruto said weakly returning the kiss.

After that day, Naruto went to go visit Tsunade the next day. He asked if he can travel the world for about 5 months, to get some ideas for his book. Tsunade of course agreed for Naruto to travel the world for a while. Nine days had pass, and tomorrow is the day that Naruto leaves to travel for a while. Before he leaves, he wanted to have one last private get together with his lovers. At Naruto's home, Naruto was naked on the bed were his lovers, Kushina, Tsunade, Mikoto, Anko, Shizune, Samui, Konan, Tsume, and Mei were sucking, licking, and kissing his 12 inched cock. Naruto's lovers were like a pack of wolves, fighting over some meat. Naruto loved how his women sucked his manhood. While in his mindscape he and Kurama were having fun of their own world.

"Mmm… ugh! Damn… I love you, my sweet lovers." Naruto said, as his dick was getting sucked.

"I'm so glad that we can get together for one last time, before you come back from your trip, Sochi." Kushina said, as she licked his mushroom head.

"That's right… we can't get enough of you, Naruto-kun." Tsunade said, as she felt his abs.

"It's true… Naruto-kun, you make us feel like real women. No one can compeer to you, Naruto-kun." Mikoto said, as she used her womanhood to glide up and down Naruto's face.

"Yeah, none of the men of the village can handle us. Naruto-kun is the only one that can satisfy us." Anko said, as she pumped his rod.

"Yes, Naruto-kun can truly satisfy us." Shizune said, as she licked his pole.

"I'm cool with this. The more the merrier, but I won't lose to anyone. I'm going to be the one to make Naruto-kun cum first." Samui said, as she sucked his balls.

"Same here, I'm going to satisfy Naruto-kun first." Konan said, as she licked his rod.

"Hmm… nothing wrong with some competition. But as an alpha female, I'm going to satisfy my mate, Naruto-kun." Tsume said, as she licked his cock.

"As the Mizukage, I won't be out classed. I'm going to satisfied Naruto-kun first." Mei said, as she was sucking on his balls also.

**XxxxX Naruto's mindscape XxxxX **

"**Mmm… yes Naruto-kun eat out my pussy… ugh! Just like that, keep going… eat that pussy…" **Kurama moaned, as Naruto ate her out.

(Note: Kurama's appearance is the same in my other Fanfic: The Dark kings if you readers read it. The only differences is her breast are E to F-cup. That is all.)

"As you wish, Kurama-chan…" Naruto said, as he tongued her pussy deeper.

**XxxxX with Naruto and his Lovers XxxxX**

"Oh, fuck… I'm g-going to cum! I'm going to cum!" Naruto said, as his lovers sucked, liked, and kissed his cock.

Naruto got on his feet, and started to jack off to his lovers. Kushina and Tsunade licked the tip of his mushroom head, while Mikoto, Anko, Shizune, and Samui sucked the sides of his cock. And finally Konan, Tsume, and Mei sucked on his balls. Naruto is almost there, he jacked himself off harder and faster. Naruto released loads of his milk all over his lovers' bodies, his seed was warm and thick. The women licked their bodies off of Naruto's cum. Naruto got on top of Mei first doggy style, rubbing his cock against her wet cunt.

"You're first, Mei-chan." Naruto said, as he shoved his cock into her warm pussy.

"Oh, yes! Oh, fuck, Naruto-kun!" Mei said in pleasure.

Naruto used his hands to bring Mikoto and Tsume close to him. Naruto made out with Mikoto and Tsume while fucking doggy style, while Naruto other lovers watch waiting for their turn with Naruto. He used his hands to feel Mikoto and Tsume's read-ends. Mei felt her pussy trembled, sore, and over flooding with her juices. Naruto and then were about to reach their climax.

"Oh, God! Naruto-kun! I'm going to cum. I'm going to cum!" Mei said.

"Me too, Mei-chan! I'm going to cum inside you! Oh, fuck! Fuck!" Naruto said, as he and Mei reached their climax.

With a hard thrust, Naruto released his seed inside of Mei's womanhood filling her womb. After a full minute of cumming, Naruto pulled himself out of her and then he grabbed the tip of his cock and entered Mei's anal tube. Naruto went slow motion, Mei moaned and groaned in pleasure and bliss. Naruto smacked Mikoto and Tsume's round asses making them want more ass playing, while fucking Mei in her ass. Naruto thrust harder and faster. After 8 minutes of fucking Mei, she was about to reach her climax, as was Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" Mei screamed, as she was reaching her climax.

"Me too, Mei-chan! I'm going to cum inside you're tight ass!" Naruto growled, as he was about to cum.

With one final thrust, Naruto and Mei reached their climax. Naruto released his seed into Mei's anal tube. Tried, Mei rested with a satiated smile after Naruto gave her a good time. Naruto then turned to Mikoto, he laid her down on the bed, as Naruto's lovers watched them. Naruto entered the beautiful Uchiha's vagina, Mikoto moaned in pleasure of Naruto's cock. Mikoto wrapped her legs around Naruto begging him to fuck her deeper. As Naruto's lovers watch the Uchiha M.L.T.F, they could not wait for their turn with the handsome male Uzumaki.

"Please, Naruto-kun go deeper… ugh! Fuck me… fuck me good…" Mikoto moaned.

"Damn, Mikoto-chan… you're pussy feels so fucking good…" Naruto said, as he continued his slow motion.

**XxxxX Naruto's mindscape XxxxX**

"**You're cock tastes so good, Naruto-kun."** Kurama said, as she tit fuck Naruto's dick.

"Mmm… Kurama-chan… you're tits are so soft…" Naruto moaned.

"**Of course, the better to make you cum, cutie." **Kurama said with a wink, as she wrapped her large breast around Naruto's manhood and took his cock into her mouth.

**XxxxX back with Naruto XxxxX **

After 10 minutes of fucking Mikoto, Naruto was about to reach his climax, as was Mikoto.

"Naruto-kun! I'm going to cum! I'm going to fucking cum!" Mikoto shouted in pleasure.

"Me too, Mikoto-chan! I'm going to cum inside your pussy!" Naruto growled, as he was about to reach his climax.

"I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" Mikoto shouted, as reached her climax, as did Naruto.

Naruto released his seed inside of the last female Uchiha, Mikoto felt his warm semen filling up her womb. After a full minute, Naruto pulled himself out her cunt. Naruto positioned Mikoto doggy style lifting her ass in the air, Naruto adjusted himself to her anus making Mikoto's eyes widen. He entered into Mikoto's anal tube inch by inch, making the Uchiha female eyes roll back in pleasure.

"Naruto-kun… ugh… you're so deep in my ass. It feels good." Mikoto moaned.

"Yeah, Mikoto-chan… your ass is as tight as Kaa-chan's. You're ass is so nice and tight around my cock." Naruto moaned, as increased his speed.

Mikoto felt her anal walls tighten around Naruto's manhood, she felt his balls hit her pussy with every thrust. Naruto went deeper into her ass. Mikoto screamed for more, as Naruto gave what she wanted. Naruto fucked Mikoto harder and faster, her eyes rolled back, her tongue hanged out from her mouth, she knew she was about to reach her climax, as was Naruto.

"Oh, fuck! Fuck! I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum again!" Mikoto yelled.

"I'm cumming too! I'm going to cum inside you're tight ass! Take it, Mikoto-chan!" Naruto growled, as he was about to reach his climax.

"Yes, Naruto-kun! Cum! Shot those white ropes inside my ass! Cum for me and make me cum! Oh, fuck!" Mikoto shouted, as she reached her climax.

With a hard last thrust, Naruto and Mikoto reached their climax. Naruto's white ropes sprayed inside of Mikoto's anal tube. She felt her ass tighten squeezing every drop of his warm milk, as her juices ran down her legs. After another full minute of cumming, Naruto pulled himself out of Mikoto's ass. Naruto turned to Tsume, getting on top of her like the bitch she is. Tsume rubbed her big ass against Naruto's pelvis, begging him to fuck her and make her his bitch again. Naruto smiled hearing this, he then shoved his dick into his bitch's cock hungry pussy.

"Yes, Naruto-kun that's it! Oh, fuck! Fuck me! Make me you're bitch!" Tsume moaned in pleasure.

"Mmm, that's right. You're my bitch, Tsume-chan!" Naruto said, as he fucked Tsume harder.

Naruto increased his speed, he felt Tsume's large ass up against his pelvis. Tsume loved the way Naruto fucked her. He is better than most guys she's been with. Naruto is the only one, who can satisfy her needs. He used his hands to squeeze her breast, as he went deeper inside her cunt. Naruto fucked Tsume for another 10 minutes, he smacked Tsume's bubble butt hard making her howl in pleasure and bliss. Naruto felt his balls tighten again, he knew he was about to cum again, as Tsume was reaching her climax as well.

"Oh, shit! I'm going to cum, Tsume-chan! Take it! Take my cum… ugh! You are my fucking bitch!" Naruto growled, as he fucked Tsume harder.

"Yes, pup! That's right! I'm you're bitch! I'm you're fucking bitch! Oh, fuck! You're going to make me fucking cum! Make me cum, Naruto-kun!" Tsume howled in pleasure.

"Yes! Fuck yes! I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" Naruto roared, as he reached his climax.

Naruto and Tsume reach their climax. Tsume felt her love juices over flooding, as her pussy was being filled up with Naruto's seed. Naruto rested on her back while filling up her womb. After a full minute of cumming, Naruto pulled himself out of Tsume's sore pussy. Naruto he spread her ass cheeks apart, he then shoved his cock into Tsume's tight anal tube. Tsume howl in pain and pleasure do to Naruto shoving his cock in her tight ass. Like a wild animal, Naruto showed his diamantes. He showed her that he is the alpha male, he fucked her harder and faster. Tsume loved how Naruto took charged of this position. Truly she is his bitch. This went on for about 15 more minutes Naruto then was about to cum again, as was Tsume.

"Oh, shit pup! I'm cumming! I'm cumming again! Make me cum, Naruto-kun!" Tsume howled.

"Fuck! I'm going to cum! I'm cumming inside you're tight little ass!" Naruto growled, as he was about to cum inside Tsume's ass.

"Yes! I'm cumming! Cum inside me and make me fucking fuck! Cum inside my tight little ass! Shoot those white ropes inside my ass, Naruto-kun!" Tsume howled, as she was reaching her climax, as was Naruto.

Naruto released his warm milk inside his bitch's tight ass. Naruto moved his hips feeling Tsume's round ass up against his pelvis. Tsume eyes rolled back, her love juices flood her sore cunt, as her ass tightens around her mate's big cock. After a minute of cumming Naruto pulled himself out of Tsume's tight ass. Naruto loved how hot mom's asses a big and tight. Three of Naruto's lovers down, seven to go. Naruto moved to Shizune, Konan, and Anko. They wasted no time and sucked on Naruto's manhood. As for Kushina, Tsunade, and Samui it was almost their turn. For Kurama, she was giving Naruto a special treat.

**XxxxX Naruto's mindscape XxxxX **

Naruto was lying on his chest, while Kurama use her body to give him a back massage.

"**Mmm… does this feel good, Naruto-kun?" **Kurama asked, as she used her F-cup breast massaging her lover's back.

"Hai, Kurama-chan… it feels really good." Naruto moaned, as he felt the vixen's large breast against his back.

"**Oh, yes… I'll use my big ass next, would you like that, Naruto-kun?" **Kurama asked, as she licked her lips and swings her tails around.

"I would love that very much, Kurama-chan." Naruto said, as he felt the vixen's large breast against his back.

**XxxxX back with Naruto XxxxX **

After 5 minutes of his lovers sucking his cock, Naruto got on top of Shizune first. He rubbed his body against Shizune's body. Naruto slowly enter Shizune's pussy lips, she moaned and groaned in pleasure. He slowly enter inch by inch, Shizune wrapped her legs around Naruto's waist, as he began a slow motion fuck. Naruto kissed Shizune, she then wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck. Naruto then increased his speed feeling Shizune's womb. They broke the kiss to breath and looked eye to eye, smiling at each other.

"Ugh… Shizune-chan… you're pussy feels really great…" Naruto moaned.

"Hai, Naruto-kun… you're cock feels really good too…" Shizune moaned, as they kissed again.

Naruto thrust a little harder, making sure he didn't hurt Shizune. Shizune wrapped herself around Naruto's body tighter. She begged Naruto to fuck her harder and faster, hearing this he smile and he obeyed. Shizune's eyes rolled back, her pussy tighten, and she had a mind-blowing orgasm of her life. This went on for the next 15 minutes. Naruto felt his balls tighten knowing he was about to cum, as was Shizune.

"Ugh! Shizune-chan… I'm going to cum!" Naruto groaned, as he was about to cum.

"Me too, Naruto-kun. Please cum inside me." Shizune said, as she was reaching her climax.

"I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" Naruto growled, as he released his seed inside of Shizune's pussy.

Naruto and Shizune both reached their climax. Naruto felt her pussy tighten, as he filled her womb with his seed. Shizune pass out from the climax, Naruto decide not to wake her up. Naruto turned to Konan, she smile and got on her back and spread her legs to welcome Naruto to fuck her. Naruto got on top of Konan entering her vagina. Konan moaned in pleasure, as Naruto entered into her cunt inch by inch. Konan wrapped her legs around Naruto's waist allowing him to go deeper into her warm pussy.

"Mmm… Naruto-kun… you are so deep… it feels so amazing…" Konan moaned, as she bought Naruto closer to her.

"Konan-chan… you're pussy is so tight. I could fuck you all day… ugh!" Naruto groaned, as he increased his speed.

Konan felt Naruto's cock hitting the end of her pussy with every thrust. Konan then used her own hips to thrust Naruto upwards, he felt her pussy tighten with every thrust. Naruto used his hands to feel his blue haired angel's breast. Konan then used her arms to wrap around Naruto's neck. The fox and the angel went on for about 10 minutes. Naruto felt his balls tighten, his eyes rolled back, and his cock twitched. He was about to cum, as was Konan.

"Konan-chan! I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum!" Naruto said, as he thrust Konan harder and faster.

"Me too, Naruto-kun… I'm going to cum too! Cum inside of me and make me cum! Please make me cum! I'm cumming!" Konan shouted in pleasure, as she was about to reach her climax.

"I'm cumming! I'm cumming, Konan-chan! I'm cumming!" Naruto roared, as he came.

Naruto released his warm milk inside of Konan's wet cunt. She felt her juices over flooded her pussy. Naruto buried himself between her breasts, as he continued to cum inside Konan. After a full minute of cumming Naruto pulled himself out of her pussy, Konan then rolled on her back after the best sex she had. Naruto then spread her ass cheeks apart, and he slowly entered Konan's anal tube. She let out a gasp, Konan felt Naruto's cock slowly entering her ass inch by inch. Naruto continued to enter Konan's ass, her eyes rolled, her tongue hanged out from her mouth, and she got a massive orgasm of her life. Naruto then started a slow movement as he fucked her ass.

"Naruto-kun… you're so deep inside my ass… ugh… go deeper please…" Konan begged, as her ass got fucked by Naruto.

"Hai, Konan-chan… you're ass is so tight and deep. Ugh! Oh, fuck…" Naruto moaned, as he continued his slow movement.

Naruto then increased his speed. Konan felt her anal walls being filled with Naruto's manhood. He then grabbed Konan's hips, and he thrust her ass even harder than before. Konan felt her orgasms gone wild, as her ass was getting fucked. Naruto leaned over on Konan's back, thus going deeper into her anal tube. This went on for about another 10 minutes or so Naruto felt her ass tighten around his cock. Konan's ass got tighter and tighter with every thrust, Naruto felt his balls tighten, and his cock twitched. Naruto was about to cum again, as was Konan.

"Oh, fuck! Fuck! I'm cumming! I'm cumming, Naruto-kun!" Konan screamed, as her ass got even tighter.

"Oh, shit! I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum inside you're tight ass, Konan-chan!" Naruto roared, as he was cumming.

"Yes… I feel it… I feel you're white ropes… yes! Yes… keep filling my ass up… I'm cumming too… oh, fuck… I'm cumming! Oh, fuck… Naruto-kun…" Konan moaned, as her ass was filling up with Naruto hot warm seed.

Naruto cummed for a full minute, he than pulled himself out of Konan's ass. Konan pass out with a satisfied smile on her face. Naruto smirk, but yet he was still hard as a rock after cumming about 10 times in about almost 2 hours. Anko then used her mouth to suck Naruto's manhood. Like a snake, Anko took Naruto's cock deep in her throat. After 5 minutes of dick sucking, Anko stopped her actions and got on her hands and knees. Naruto went behind her slowly entering her pussy. He then grabbed her hips and started a slow motion fuck. Anko moaned in pleasure, as she wanted Naruto to go deeper inside her. He then leaned forward resting on Anko's back, while feeling her big rear-end against his pelvis.

"Damn, Gaki (Kid or Bart)… you sure know how to make a woman feel good…" Anko said, as she felt Naruto's dick going deeper into her cunt.

"Well… I learned from the best. I really loved older women, Dattbane?" Naruto said, as he went deeper inside Anko.

"Heh, that's true. Now fuck me harder, Naruto-kun." Anko said, as she rubbed her ass up against Naruto's pelvis.

"As you wish, Hebi-hime. (Snake princess)" Naruto said, as increased his speed.

Anko felt her pussy tighten with every thrust of Naruto's manhood. Naruto used his hands to slide down to her breast to squeeze them hard. Anko moaned of the feeling of a man touching her body and fucking her pussy. He thrust harder and faster, giving Anko an orgasm. In Naruto's mindscape, Kurama continued giving her mate the best massage of his young life.

**XxxxX Naruto's mindscape XxxxX **

Naruto lay on his back, while Kurama used her ass to massage Naruto's abs.

"**Looks like someone is enjoying his massage." **Kurama said, as she rubbed her ass on his abs.

"You were right, Kurama-chan. I am enjoying myself." Naruto said in a relaxed tone.

"**Heh, after this… would you like me to ride your cock, Naruto-kun?" **Kurama asked, as she continued to massage Naruto.

"Hai, Kurama-chan I would like that." Naruto said making the vixen smile.

**XxxxX back with Naruto XxxxX **

Naruto continued to fuck Anko for another 10 minutes. Naruto felt his balls tighten and his dick twitched again, know he was about to reach his climax.

"Anko-chan! I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum inside you're tight pussy!" Naruto growled, as he increased his speed more.

"Yes, Naruto-kun! Yes! Cum for me! Cum inside my tight pussy!" Anko yelled, as her cunt got tighter.

Naruto reached his climax. He released his milk inside of Anko's pussy. Anko felt Naruto's white ropes filling her womb. After cumming for another full minute, Naruto pulled himself out of her pussy. Naruto knew Anko didn't cum yet, so he deiced to use her ass to make her cum. He spread her ass cheeks apart, he then slowly enter anus. Anko eyes widen eyes in surprised, but this was a good thing about Naruto. He always made sure his lovers are satisfied. It had been awhile since Anko had anal sex with Naruto, but she didn't mind as long that she satisfies him as well. Naruto slowly enter Anko's anal tube inch by inch. She moaned and groaned in pleasure, her eyes rolled back, her tongue hanged out from her mouth, and she got a bigger orgasm then before.

"Damn, Anko-chan… your ass is so tight. It's tighter than last time we did this." Naruto said.

"Yeah… ugh… thank you, Naruto-kun. Thank you, for helping me cum… agh!" Anko moaned, as her ass got tighter.

Naruto leaned forward against Anko's back to go deeper inside her anal tube. He squeezed her ass cheeks and smacked them, making Anko moan even louder. Her pussy tremble from the best ass fucking she was getting from Naruto. He then increased his speed thrusting Anko harder and faster. Anko felt her orgasms go wild, her ass was tightening, her ass rolled back, and she was about to reach her climax. She said she was about to cum, Naruto smiled he was about to reach his climax as well.

"Oh, fuck! I'm cumming! I'm going to cum, Naruto-kun! Please make me cum!" Anko screamed, as she was about to cum.

"I'm cumming too, Anko-chan! I'm going to cum inside you're ass! Oh, fuck its cumming!" Naruto roared, as he came inside of the snake maiden.

"Ohhh… I came… I came, Naruto-kun. I feel you're white ropes… oh, fuck… that's it… fill up my ass, Naruto-kun… just like that…" Anko said weakly, as her love juices ran down her legs.

Naruto came inside of Anko's ass for a full minute. It was amazing that Naruto had so much energy and stamina. To his lovers he was a Sex-God. He never got tried so easily, he always cums for a minute, and he always made sure his lovers are satisfied. After cumming for a full minute, Naruto pulled himself out of Anko's anus. Six lovers down four more to go. Now it was Kushina, Tsunade, and Samui's turn, they wasted no time and sucked on Naruto's large manhood. As for Kurama, she was also having her love-making time with her favorite foxy mate.

**XxxxX Naruto's mindscape XxxxX **

Naruto moaned and groaned in pleasure. Kurama was now his master, and as his master he needs to please her. Kurama loved it when she was on top of Naruto. She had relationships with the other Bijus (Tailed Beast), but none of them can caper to Naruto.

"**Oh, yes! Yes! Tell me, Naruto-kun… who's you're master?" **Kurama asked, as she rode on Naruto.

"Y-you… are, Kurama-chan…" Naruto said weakly.

"**Louder." **Kurama said.

"You are." Naruto replied.

"**Louder!" **Kurama said.

"You are my master, Kurama-chan!" Naruto shouted in pleasure.

"**That's right. Are you going to please you're master?" **Kurama asked.

"Yes! I'm going to please my master, Kurama-chan!" Naruto moaned.

"**If you please me, I might let you fuck my ass again. What do you say, Naruto-kun?" **Kurama said, as she rode on Naruto harder.

"I'll please you, master Kurama-chan." Naruto said weakly, as he watched Kurama's F-cup breast jiggle up and down.

"_**Heh heh… Naruto-kun is so cute. I can't wait for him to get a little older. Maybe his dick will grow more too. That trip around to world will be great too, even with some other girls. I'll have Naruto-kun all to myself for 5 months. This is going to be one fun trip." **_Kurama thought to herself, as she increased her speed.

Naruto picked himself up, and sucked on Kurama's right breast. He wrapped his arms around the old vixen, as he used his own speed to fuck Kurama.

"**Oh, Naruto-kun!" **Kurama howled in pleasure, as she used her hands to put Naruto between her F-cupped tits.

**XxxxX back with Naruto XxxxX **

Kushina, Tsunade, and Samui sucked Naruto's dick clean for about 5 minutes. After his lovers sucked his cock, Naruto lied on his back. Tsunade got on top of Naruto first, and she than adjusted herself to his large cock. Naruto's cock entered Tsunade's pussy inch by inch. Now Naruto's dick completely inside her, Tsunade rested her hands on Naruto's chest and began a slow motion rhythm. Kushina and Samui got closer to Naruto, they waited long enough they wanted him, they needed him, and they can't get enough of him. As Tsunade rode on Naruto, Kushina and Samui made out with Naruto, as he felt Kushina's and Samui's rear-ends.

"Damn… Tsunade-chan, I haven't done you're pussy in a long time. I almost forgot how wet and warm it is." Naruto moaned.

"Heh heh… Oh, Naruto-kun. You always know what to say to make a woman feel good about herself." Tsunade said, as she continued her slow motion.

"It's true, Naruto-kun. That's what's so cool about you." Samui said, as she grabbed Naruto's right hand to feel her left breast.

"That's my, Sochi for you." Kushina said, as she gave Naruto a deep kiss.

Tsunade increased her speed, as Naruto made out with his mother and Samui. Naruto smacked both of Kushina and Samui's asses, making them wanting more ass playing. He watched Tsunade's tits jiggled up and down, while having his chest being sucked and kissed by Samui and Kushina. Naruto then used his own movement to thrust Tsunade. This position went on for about 15 minutes. She felt her pussy trembled, her eyes rolled back, her tongue hanged out, and she got the best orgasm of her life. Naruto felt Tsunade's pussy tighten, and he felt his balls tighten knowing that he was about to cum.

"Oh, shit! Tsunade-chan, I'm going to cum!" Naruto said.

"I'm going to cum too! Please make cum, Naruto-kun!" Tsunade yelled in pleasure, as she was about reach her climax.

"_Heh, Naruto-kun and I will be next. I'll show him how cool I can make him, before he gets me all hot." _Samui thought.

"_Yes! It's almost my turn with Sochi!" _Kushina thought.

With one final thrust, both Naruto and Tsunade reached their climax. Tsunade felt her juices over flooding, as her womb was filling up with Naruto's seed. After a minute of cumming, Naruto pulled himself out of Tsunade's sore pussy. Tsunade than position herself reversed cowgirl style and adjusted his manhood inside her anus. Kushina and Samui wanted some of this action. Kushina went behind Naruto while Samui got on top of him. Naruto felt his mom's breast on his back, Samui on top rubbing her body on Naruto's, and finally Tsunade being fucked in her ass reversed cowgirl style by Naruto. Then Naruto began a slow motion rhythm. Samui felt Naruto's body on her own while feeling Tsunade's ass pressing on her ass. Kushina felt Naruto's slow thrusts and her breast pressed on his back.

"Ohhh… Naruto-kun… I forgot how big you are. We haven't done anal in awhile… ugh!" Tsunade moaned, as she felt Naruto's dick inside her anus and feeling Samui's ass pressed up against her ass.

"I can't wait for my turn, Naruto-kun. My body is just acing for your cock." Samui said, as she ran her fingers though Naruto's hair.

"And after them Sochi, it will be our turn. I'll show them no woman can love you like I can." Kushina said, as she gave Naruto a deep kiss.

"I am the luckiest ninja in the world." Naruto said, as he used his own speed to fuck Tsunade's anal tube.

Tsunade felt her ass tighten more and more with every thrust from Naruto's cock. He used his right hand to smack Tsunade's right ass cheek, while using his left hand to squeeze Samui's ass. Samui wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck pulling him into a kiss. Kushina used her own movement to thrust Naruto, she then used her hands to feel Naruto's chest. This was pure pleasure for Naruto and his lovers. He then increased his speed feeling Tsunade's anal walls tighten around his cock. Samui and Kushina felt Naruto's thrusts. Tsunade's orgasms went wild, her ass tighten, and she was about to reach her climax as was Naruto.

"Naruto-kun! I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum!" Tsunade screamed in pleasure.

"Ugh! Me too, Tsunade-chan! I'm going to cum! I'm cumming!" Naruto growled, as he came inside his Hokage's anus.

Naruto came inside of Tsunade's anus for a minute. She felt Naruto's white ropes spraying inside her anal walls. After cumming for a full minute, Naruto pulled himself out of Tsunade's anal tube. Tsunade pass out from the best sex she had in a while. It was Samui's turn now, she went down to his semi-hard cock to suck the tip of its head and she used her DD-cupped tits to wrap around Naruto's rod. Kushina wanted some loving too, so she adjusted herself to Naruto's face viewing all her pussy and ass. Naruto smiled and started to eat out his mom's cunt, while Samui gave him a tit fuck. Samui felt Naruto's dick harden again. Kushina moaned in pleasure of her son eating out her pussy. As for Kurama who was still riding on Naruto, she felt her orgasms go wild as she fuck her mate harder and faster.

**XxxxX Naruto's mindscape XxxxX **

"**Oh, Naruto-kun…" **Kurama moaned.

"Kurama-chan… I'm… I'm!" Naruto moaned.

"**Come on, Naruto-kun… say it. Say it…" **Kurama purred, as she felt his cock twitching inside her pussy.

"I'm going to CUM!" Naruto shouted in pleasure.

"**Mmm… yes, I'm going to cum too! Now cum for me! Cum for your master! Fill my cunt with your warm milk! Cum for me, Naruto-kun!" **Kurama howled in pleasure as she was reaching her climax.

Naruto and Kurama both reached their climax. The sexy old vixen felt her womb filling up with Naruto's children, as she also felt her warm juices over flooding her pussy. She collapsed on Naruto. He was buried between her F-cupped breasts, as Naruto's cock was still inside her cunt. After a full minute, Naruto felt his loads die down. Kurama made sure that not a single drop of his, sweet warm milk did not spill or dripped on the floor, she wanted all of Naruto's children inside her womb. The vixen sighed in bliss, after Naruto was done cumming.

"**Like always, Naruto-kun, you pleased me. Naruto-kun?" **Kurama said, as she looked down to see Naruto turning red from the lack of oxygen.

"**Oh!" **Kurama gasped, as she quickly got off of Naruto so he could breathe.

"Huff… huff… I thought I was… huff… going to die…" Naruto breathed heavily.

"**I'm sorry, Naruto-kun. I was really enjoying myself." **Kurama said, as she rolled off of Naruto to rest.

Kurama rolled over on her chest. She loved how Naruto's semen was always warm, thick, and tasted sweet to her. After a minute of resting, she felt Naruto getting on top of her doggy style. Naruto rubbed his cock between the vixen's ass cheeks.

"It's your turn to please me, Kurama-chan." Naruto purred, as he continued to rub his manhood between her ass cheeks.

"_**Naruto-kun is the perfect mate I ever had." **_Kurama thought happily, as she smiled and ready for Naruto's cock.

Naruto slammed his cock inside Kurama's ass making the vixen howl in pleasure.

"**Oh, NARUTO-KUN!" **Kurama howled, as she felt Naruto cock inside her anus.

**XxxxX with Naruto XxxxX **

Back Naruto with Kushina and Samui. His manhood hardens again. Naruto licked his lips from his mother's juices, now Naruto was ready for sex again. Samui got on top of Naruto. She adjusted herself to Naruto's hard cock, Samui let out moans of pleasure and bliss. Kushina wrapped her arms around Naruto's chest, and used her hands felt his chest and abs, as she pulled him into another kiss. Samui now adjusted to Naruto's manhood, she then began a slow motion fucking rhythm. Naruto used his hands to grab and squeeze Samui's ass, as he used his own movement to fuck Samui. Kushina suck and kissed on Naruto's neck while using her own thrusts to pleasure Naruto and herself.

"Ugh… Naruto-kun… you're cock is making me feel so hot." Samui moaned.

"You're pussy is really wet and tight, Samui-chan. Not only that I'm really lucky to have such beautiful women in my life. That's the coolest thing about my life, Dattebayo! (Believe it)" Naruto said, as he squeezed Samui's ass harder.

"_Heh, Samui-chan is like a younger version of Tsunade-chan." _Naruto thought, as he sucked on Samui's breasts.

"Oh, Sochi… I can't wait for my turn. I hope you get many ideas for your book. And when you come back from your trip, I'll fuck you so may times you'll lose count. But for now let's spend our time having fun." Kushina said, as she pulled Naruto into another deep kiss.

"That's true. I'm with all my hot lovers. When I do come back from my trip, I'm going to fuck all my Himes till their all satisfied." Naruto said, as he returned the kiss and increased his speed to pleasure Samui.

Naruto thrust Samui harder and faster giving, Samui a mind-blowing orgasm. Kushina felt Naruto's thrusts from behind him. He buried himself between Samui's hot tits, as he felt Kushina's tits against his back. Samui felt her pussy trembled, than her eyes rolled back, she felt like she was going to melt away. She was a person who was always cool, but when she was with Naruto, he always made her hot. This position went on for about 15 minutes, and then Naruto and Samui felt themselves tightening, knowing they are both about to cum.

"Oh, God! I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum, Naruto-kun!" Samui yelled.

"Yeah, I'm cumming too, Samui-chan! Let's cum together!" Naruto growled, as he wrapped his arms around Samui body.

"_It seems that, Samui-chan is getting hot." _Kushina thought.

With one final thrust, Naruto and Samui reached their climax. She felt her pussy flooding with her juices, as she felt Naruto's love milk filling her womb up. Kushina licked Naruto's cheek knowing it will be her turn soon. Samui collapsed on her back. Naruto continued to cum inside of Samui's tight sore cunt. After a full minute of cumming, Naruto pulled himself out of Samui's sore pussy. Kushina gave Naruto multiple kisses on the cheek with her arms still wrapped around his waist and chest. Naruto lifted Samui's legs, showing her pussy dripping of his children and her tight anus. He got on top of Samui, he than adjusted himself to her anal tube. Samui let out a moan of pleasure. She felt Naruto's cock rubbing against her tight anus. Naruto slowly entered Samui's tight hole, Kushina still on top of her son, she grabs Naruto's cock helping her son to Samui ass. Now Naruto's dick head inside Samui's anal tube, he continued to enter inch by inch. Samui's eyes rolled back from the pure pleasure of Naruto's cock inside her ass.

"Ugh… Naruto-kun… it's been awhile since you fucked my ass. Agh! P-please go deeper… and deeper…" Samui moaned wanting Naruto's large manhood to go deeper inside her anus.

Naruto smiled and obeyed. He began a slow fucking rhythm. Samui felt her ass tightening around his cock. As for Kushina, she enjoyed rubbing herself on Naruto's back. Samui used her legs to wrap around Naruto's waist to him closer to her and to go deeper inside her ass. Samui on the bottom, Naruto was in the middle, and finally Kushina on top. Naruto and his lovers felt pure pleasure and bliss. Samui used her hands to place Naruto between her massive breasts. He then thrust Samui harder and faster. Naruto felt his cock being squeezed with every thrust. Kushina used her own movement to feel up against Naruto, while he was giving Samui a good anal pounding.

"Yes! Naruto-kun, just like that! Fill my tight little ass with at big fat cock of yours!" Samui screamed in pleasure.

"Damn, Samui-chan… your ass feels so good around my dick!" Naruto moaned.

"_Ohhh… Sochi it's almost my turn! Heh heh… me and Sochi! Me and Sochi!" _Kushina thought happily.

Naruto used his hands to squeeze Samui's soft breast. Samui held her hand back in pleasure of Naruto squeezing her soft tits. Kushina then decide to watch Naruto and Samui fuck each other. Kushina then started to masturbate herself to Naruto. Samui wrapped her arms and legs around Naruto bringing him even closer to Samui. With every thrust, Naruto felt Samui's ass tighten even more. The two blonds felt their orgasms going violently wild. Samui felt her pussy about to tremble from the best ass fucking she got from her lover. Naruto felt his balls tighten again. He knew he was about to cum, as was Samui.

"Oh, shit! I'm cumming, Samui-chan! I'm going to cum inside you're ass!" Naruto growled, as he was about to reach his climax.

"Ugh! Me too, Naruto-kun! I'm going to cum! I'm fucking cumming!" Samui yelled, as she felt her ass squeezing his cock.

With one final thrust, Naruto and Samui reached their climax. Naruto filled her ass with his love milk. Samui felt her ass squeezing Naruto's cock for all his juices, as her juices over flooded her pussy. After a full minute of cumming, Naruto pulled himself out of Samui's tight ass. Kushina was the last one. She smirked knowing that she and her son are going to go wild. Kushina got on her knees to suck Naruto's big fat cock. As for Kurama, she was still getting fucked in her ass by Naruto.

**XxxxX Naruto's mindscape XxxxX **

The red and black-haired fox was getting her ass fucked hard by her Jinchuriki.

"**Oh, fuck! That's it, Naruto-kun! Fuck my ass! Harder! Faster! Deeper!" **Kurama howled even louder.

"Fuck! Kurama-chan, you're ass is so big and tight!" Naruto moaned, as he thrust the vixen's large ass harder.

"**Oh, God! I love you up ass! Fuck me! Fill my ass with that big fat cock of yours, Naruto-kun!" **Kurama howled.

Kurama maybe loved being on top, but she loved getting fucked in her ass by Naruto more than anything. He rested on the vixen's back to go deeper inside her anal tube.

"Kurama-chan, I love how you're ass tightens around my dick! Ugh! it feels so good..." Naruto growled, as he thrust the female fox more.

**"I'm really happy to hear that, Naruto-kun. Ugh! Please keep fucking my ass!" **Kurama growled in pleasure.

_**"He's just so cute when he's on top of me." **_Kurama thought, as she got fucked like an animal she was.

**XxxxX back with Naruto XxxxX**

Kushina suck Naruto's cock clean for about 5 minutes. After that, Kushina got on top of Naruto to adjusted his manhood to her wet cunt. She moaned and groaned in pleasure, Kushina love the way she and Naruto have sex. Naruto felt his cock going inside his mother's pussy inch by inch. Naruto's dick was now deep inside of Kushina, she then began a slow fucking motion. What Kushina loved about having sex with Naruto was, that she loved to ride his dick. Naruto watched his mom's C-cupped breast jiggle up and down with every thrust. He then used his own movement to fuck his mother.

"Mmm... Sochi... you're the best lover I ever had. I love you, Naruto-chan." Kushina moaned.

"I love you too, Kaa-chan." Naruto said.

"Yes, baby. No woman can love you like I can, Sochi." Kushina said, as she increased her speed.

This position went on for about 10 minutes. Like a teenage girl, Kushina went wild. Riding Naruto harder and faster, Naruto used his hands to squeeze her breasts. She leaned a little closer to her son, she smiled and wrap her arms around Naruto's neck. Kushina kissed Naruto. He then thrust his mother harder and faster. Naruto gave his beautiful mother multiple ass smacks, and he squeeze Kushina's ass, as the Uzumakis fucked each other harder, faster, and deeper.

"Yes! Yes! Sochi, fuck me! Please keep fucking me! Fuck me! I love you, baby! I love it!" Kushina yelled in pleasure.

"Ugh! Yes, Kaa-chan... mmm... you're the best. I'll fuck you good! Oh, fuck! So fucking good..." Naruto moaned.

This went on for about another 5 minutes. Kushina felt her pussy tighten, as she knew she was about to reach his climax. Naruto felt his balls tighten, he was about to cum too.

"Oh, fuck! Fuck! I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum, Sochi! Make me cum, NARUTO!" Kushina screamed in pure pleasure.

"I'm going to cum too, Kaa-chan! I'm cumming! I'm cumming, Kaa-chan!" Naruto roared.

With one last thrust, Naruto and Kushina both reached their climax.

"Yes... yes, Sochi... I'm cumming... I'm cumming..." Kushina said weakly, as she fell on Naruto.

Naruto felt his mother's juices and her pussy tightening around his cock. Kushina rolled off of Naruto after the best sex she ever had. Kushina crawled to Naruto to suck his semi-hard cock, Naruto felt bliss once again. She sucked Naruto's cock again for about 8 minutes, after sucking her son's cock, Kushina turn around to get on her hands and knees showing a perfect view of his mother's big round ass. Kushina turn to Naruto and winked at him, shacking her ass.

"Put that big cock inside my ass, Sochi..." Kushina purred, as she wanted Naruto's manhood inside her.

"You're the best, Kaa-chan." Naruto said, as he went behind Kushina and shoved his dick inside her ass.

Kushina let out a moan of pleasure, as her ass was filling up with her son's massive cock. Naruto wasted no time, and gave his mother a good ass fucking. He grabbed her hips and thrust hard, Kushina felt her anal walls filled up with Naruto big dick. Naruto always loved how his mom's ass was always tight around his cock. Kushina bit her lower lip, she grabbed the sheets of the bed, and used her big ass to thrust up against Naruto's pelvis. He smacked Kushina's ass hard, as he thrust even harder, giving both Uzumakis mind-blowing orgasms.

"Oh, fuck! Fuck! Yes, Naruto-kun! Yes! Fuck my ass! Give me all that big fat cock inside my ass! Oh, fuck!" Kushina screamed, as her ass got tigther.

"Oh, yeah... fuck! Oh, fuck Kaa-chan! you're ass is so fucking tight! Ugh! It's squeezing my cock! Oh, shit!" Naruto growled, as he increased his speed.

As for Kurama was getting her ass fuck as well. Naruto thrust Kushina harder and faster, as he did Kurama. Naruto in his mind was giving the old vixen an ass fucking that she wouldn't forget. The same thing was happening with him and his mother. Kushina orgasms went wild, as she felt like her ass was getting turn inside out. As for Kurama, her ass was getting tighter with every thrust of Naruto's cock. One of her tails wrapped around Naruto's waist for him to go deeper and deeper. Kurama was in heaven, she felt nothing, but pure pleasure and bliss. Naruto felt his cock twitch, he felt his balls tighten, and he felt Kushina and Kurama's asses tightening around his cock. Naruto was about to cum, as was Kushina and Kurama.

"I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum! It's coming! I'm cumming!" Naruto roared.

"Yes, Sochi! Yes! I'm cum for your mommy! Cum inside my ass!" Kushina screamed.

**XxxxX Naruto's mindscape XxxxX **

**"Yes, Naruto-kun! Oh, fuck! Fuck! Cum inside me, Naruto-kun! Shoot your white ropes! Cum inside my ass!" **Kurama howled in pleasure, as her ass got tighter.

**XxxxX with Naruto XxxxX **

Naruto released the biggest load of his life. He came inside Kushina's ass, while in his mind he came inside of Kurama's ass too. Like always, Naruto csme for a full minute, after the minute had pass, Naruto pulled himself out of Kushina's ass. He also pulled himself out of Kurama's ass, Naruto really had a good day with his lovers, little did he know his lovers were not finish yet. Naruto was resting with his semi-hard cock was twitching, for some reason Naruto felt a chill down his spin.

**XxxxX Naruto's mindscape XxxxX **

In Naruto's mind, kurama was giving Naruto a tit fuck to get him hard again, while sucking the tip of his dick head.

"Kurama-chan?" Naruto said, as he looked down at the fox goddess.

**"Oh, Naruto-kun. I wanted to cum one more time before we leave tomorrow. Oh, and your lovers are going to jump you and pin you down." **Kurama stated, as she continued her tit fuck.

"Wait, what?" Naruto asked.

**XxxxX back with Naruto XxxxX **

Naruto felt his spin chill even more, making his sweat drop more and more. All of Naruto's lovers had a shadow covered their faces, with shiny glams in their eyes, and lustful sadistic smiles. Naruto's sweat drops even more and more fearing for the worst.

"Naruto-kun..."

Before he could answer, Kushina, Tsunade, Samui, Anko, Mikoto, Tsume, Konan, Mei, and Shizune jumped on Naruto, like lionesses pouching on their pray. They pinned him down sucking, licking, and kissing his large manhood. This went on for about 10 good long minutes. His lovers teased him for thinking that they were done having a good time. His lovers continued to make fun of their Naruto-kun, this was making Naruto a little mad. Than he got an idea and smirked. While in his mind, Kurama was wondering what he was thinking.

**XxxxX Naruto's mindscape XxxxX **

**"Oh, now I see." **Kurama said with a lustful gin.

"Yup, and don't worry, Kurama-chan... you are going to get some too." Naruto said with a wink.

**"Your so good to me, Naruto-kun." **Kurama said, as kissed Naruto while wainting for his idea.

**XxxxX back with Naruto XxxxX **

**"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! (Shadow Clone Jutsu)" **

Naruto made 50 shadow clones. He and the clones grabbed their lovers, and gangbang them. In Naruto's mind, Naruto made 5 clones for Kurama. It seems the tables had turn for Naruto's lovers, but it was heaven to them having Naruto and his clones fuck them. With Kurama loved when, Naruto uses his shadow clones to fuck her as well. The real Naruto watched, as his lovers got gangbang by his clones. The gangbang continued for about 2 hours.

( Me: Oh, Damn! o.o)

Naruto's clones disappeared one by one after reaching their climax. In Naruto's mind, Kurama's love holes were filled up with Naruto's milk. All the clones disappeared after that, but the real Naruto had one more load left. He jack himself off to his lovers, while in his mind was jacking off to Kurama. His lovers were all tired, sweaty, their bodies covered with his semen, and their anuses and vaginas were filled with his cum too. One last load was all that Naruto had left.

"I'm cumming... I'm cumming... ugh... cumming..." Naruto said weakly, as he released white ropes all over his lovers.

Naruto came all over his lovers, while he came on Kurama in his mind. After there all day love-making, they headed to the bathes and washed their bodies off of the sweat and semen. while in his mind, Kurama was cuddling with her mate, Naruto. Now cleaned, Naruto and his lovers headed to bed for a big day tomorrow. The next day at the village gate, Naruto had a large backpack with him ready to leave. Kushina and Tsunade and the rest of his friends and lovers were also there to say goodbye to Naruto. Before Naruto left to the gate, he stopped by his lovers houses one by one giving them a scroll. But this scroll has special shadow clones that won't disappear, instead they will return to the scroll. Naruto gave one scroll to his mother Kushina, Tsunade, Shizune, Samui, Anko, Tsume, Konan, Mei, and Mikoto, to help them around the house or with their sex urges. Naruto was now ready to leave.

"Come home soon, Sochi." Kushina said with a smile.

"Be careful, okay, Naruto?" Tsunade asked.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. I'll come back home soon. Bye everyone." Naruto said, as he waved goodbye to his mother, his lovers, and friends.

Naruto walked for about 2 hours, he had his backpack, he had his pens, note, journals, and books, some launch boxes that his mom made for him, and his froggie wallet with 200,000 ryo in it.

"Hmm... I wonder. Who should I go visit first? Should I visit, Ichigo, Luffy, or Moka-chan?" Naruto asked himself.

Naruto was now in the middle of three cross roads. The left road leads to Ichigo's world. The middle road leads to Luffy's world. And the right road leaded to Moka's world. Three roads, who should Naruto go visit first?

**Okay guys, that's the end of that chapter. Thank you for reading, Naruto Make-out Heroes All around the Anime world. I'll let you guys pick who should Naruto go visit first? Ichigo, Luffy, or Moka? I'll gave you guys a week to decide. If you guys come up with Anime I haven't thought of or never heard of let me know and I might put it in this fanfic. Okay guys like I always say, I will update as soon as possible. Please review, sorry for any misspelling, errors, grammers, typos, or anything I messed up. Please review and till next time, See ya.**


	2. C-2: Naruto and a Vampire

**Hi guys, Johnny and Naruto here. With the second chapter of Naruto Make-Out Heroes All around the Anime world edition, we have some special guests with us today. **

**Naruto: So please welcome Ichigo Kurosaki, Moka Akashiya, and Monkey D. Luffy.**

**(Readers clapping) **

**Ichigo: Hey guys. I'm glad to be here today. **

**Moka: Hello, Johnny-kun, Naruto-kun. I'm happy to be here today.**

**Luffy: Alright! This is so awesome! **

**Johnny: I'm glad you guys could make it. **

**Naruto: Same here, I'm really happy to see you guys again. **

**Ichigo: Yeah it's good to see you guys again.**

**Moka: Ahh… Naruto-kun's blood… (Moka jumps on Naruto and bite-kiss his neck.) **

**Johnny, Ichigo, Luffy, and Readers: O.O (sweat drops) **

**Naruto: Yup, that's Moka-chan. **

**Moka: I'm sorry, Naruto-kun. It's just you're blood tastes really good. **

**Ichigo: Umm… so anyway, Johnny-san, should we continue the next chapter of your story? **

**Luffy: Yeah, let's get started! **

**Johnny: Oh, that's right. Okay, guys the week is up and the votes are in. Here's how the voting works. I read the reviews, if there is a reader who writes someone's name, than that character gets 1 point and if a reader writes a good review, than it's a draws or a ties. Okay then, the votes are in. **

**Naruto: Luffy got 11 points. Ichigo got 14 points. And finally, Moka-chan got 18 points. The winner is Moka-chan! **

**(Readers clapping) **

**Moka: NARUTO-KUN! (Moka jumps on and bite kisses Naruto again) **

**Ichigo: Second place isn't so bad. **

**Luffy: So I'm third than, huh? Oh, well. Heh heh. **

**Johnny: That's right. When, I'm done writing stories with the Rosario + Vampire girls, than I'll write Bleach girls, and finally the One-Piece girls. After I'm done with these three Animes or anything I use in this Fanfic, I'll pick another three Animes and so on. Okay than let's get started, Naruto-kun, Ichigo-san, Luffy-san, Moka-chan, will you do the honors?**

**Naruto, Ichigo, Luffy, and Moka: Johnny does not own Naruto or anything he uses in this Fanfic, so please enjoy: Naruto and a Vampire. **

Naruto on the three crossroads, he got an idea and let fate decide. He pulled out a spinning top arrow. Naruto waited for the wind to blow. As the winds blown, the arrow spins faster and faster till it slowly stops. The arrow pointed to the right, Naruto looked up to see the right road. So it had decided. Naruto will go see Moka first.

"Well, looks like I'm seeing Moka-chan first." Naruto said to himself.

Naruto walked down the right road to visit Moka first. As Naruto walked for hours he stopped into a little town. He looked at the town map. He remembered that Moka went to a school called Yokai-Academy. Naruto saw a bus schedule to Yokai-Academy, and the bus would be coming very soon. He headed to the bus-stop and waited. Than a white and red bus appeared, the bus doors opened showing a creepy bus-driver smoking a cigar.

"Going to Yokai are we?" The Bus-Driver asked.

"That's right, I'm going to visit a friend." Naruto replied.

"I see." The Bus-Driver said.

Naruto got on the bus to Yokai-Academy. As Naruto was relaxing on the bus, the bus-driver noticed his whiskers marks.

"Say, kid. You wouldn't be the ninja hero, Naruto Uzumaki?" The Bus-Driver asked.

"The one and only." Naruto replied.

"Heh, I heard many stories about you, kid." The Bus-Driver said.

"**Looks like you're very famous, Naruto-kun." **Kurama said in his mind.

"_Even in the other worlds, huh?" _Naruto thought.

"Yeah, I know I'm famous and all, but I'm still just me." Naruto said with a foxy grin.

"Heh heh… you are really something, kid. The school, Yokai is a school full of monsters. Are you sure you'll be okay?" The Bus-Driver asked.

"Don't worry, I had many fights with a lot of monsters in my past." Naruto replied.

"Heh, I'm glad to hear it." The Bus-Driver replied.

As the bus came inside a tunnel, it was dark and long. The bus reached the end of the tunnel, to the bus-stop of the academy. Naruto grabbed his backpack and stepped out of the bus looking at the school from far away.

"I'll be staying here for at least 3 days. Will you be back by than?" Naruto asked.

"I'll be here, kid." The Bus-Driver replied.

"Thanks again, sir." Naruto said, as he waved goodbye to the bus-driver.

"See you later, kid." The Bus-Driver said, as he left to the other worlds.

Naruto walked down to the to the road to the academy. As Naruto walked the road, he heard what sounded like a bicycle. He looked around to see where the bicycle noise was coming from.

"Look out!"

Naruto got hit on the head with the bicycle. As he regained his senses, he grabbed something soft. Naruto looked up to see he was touching a girl's right breast. He jumped back on his feet, repeats that he was very sorry.

"I'm so sorry! I'm so very sorry and…" Naruto said nervously.

"Oh, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked at the girl to see that she was his friend, Moka Akashiya.

"It's really you, Naruto-kun!" Moka yelled with joy, as she jumped on him.

"Heh heh… it's been awhile huh, Moka-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah it has… oh that smell…" Moka said with a blush.

Naruto was bleeding a little from his head from the bicycle hitting him. He forgot at Moka was a vampire love his blood. With out any warning, Moka was biting Naruto on his neck and sucking his blood. Moka quickly realize what she was doing and stopped her actions.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's just that your blood is so delicious." Moka said.

"Its okay, Moka-chan, I don't mind. I'm just really happy to see you, Moka-chan." Naruto said with a foxy grin.

"So anyway what are you doing here, Naruto-kun?" Moka asked, as she helped Naruto on his feet.

"I'm traveling around the Anime world for a while. I wanted to write some new stories for my book. So, I decide to visit some friends of mine." Naruto stated.

"You write your own stories? That is so cool." Moka replied.

"Yeah it is." Naruto said.

"_But if, Moka-chan found out that I write pornography stories… she would suck all the blood from my body..." _Naruto thought to himself, as his sweat dropped.

"Maybe, I could read them some day, huh, Naruto-kun?" Moka stated.

"Huh? Oh, yes… someday… heh heh…" Naruto replied nervously, making Moka raise a brow.

"Are you okay, Naruto-kun?" Moka asked.

"Of course… I'm fine. Just fine… but anyway where what were you doing here, Moka-chan? Are you late or something?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Let's get going, Naruto-kun. I'll show you around the academy." Moka stated, as she grabbed her bicycle.

"Okay, Moka-chan lead the way." Naruto replied.

Moka showed Naruto around the academy. An hour later, Moka took Naruto into her room.

"Make yourself at home, Naruto-kun." Moka said, as she went into her small kitchen to get something to drink for her and Naruto.

"Whoa, Moka-chan, you have a really nice place here." Naruto said, as he took off his backpack.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun. Would you like a soda, juice, or some tea?" Moka asked.

"Anything is good to me." Naruto replied, as he took out some notes.

Moka walked back in the small living room to see Naruto reading some notes and other papers. She couldn't help, but blush seeing how handsome he was. She remembered the first time they met was when he and Jiraiya were traveling together. It was also the first time that, Moka drank his blood.

"Here's your drink, Naruto-kun." Moka said, as she handed him the drink.

"Oh, thank you, Moka-chan." Naruto replied.

Moka notices some manga drawings in Naruto's notes.

"You can draw too, Naruto-kun?" Moka asked.

"Just a little, you can look at them if you want, Moka-chan." Naruto said, as he looked into some more of his notes.

Moka looked at some of the manga pages that, Naruto drawn. The pages are really good.

"This is really good, Naruto-kun." Moka said.

"Thanks. It's just doodles, I'm also thinking of writing some mangas." Naruto replied.

(Note: My dream is to write Anime and Mangas. I also want to make some Video-Games, Movies, and more things. And maybe some hentai stories too. Okay back to the story.)

"It's still really good." Moka said.

Moka smelled something a little funny. The smell was coming from Naruto's clothes. Unlike normal people, vampires can smell ten times better than humans. The smell was making, Moka light-headed and a bit dizzy.

"Umm… Naruto-kun you're clothes smell kind of funny." Moka said.

"Huh? Do they, really?" Naruto said.

Naruto looked down at his clothes to see a little dirt. It must have happened when Moka's bike hit Naruto on the head.

"Do you have a shower, Moka-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, down the hall to your left." Moka replied.

"Thanks, Moka-chan." Naruto said, as he left to the bathroom to a shower.

As Naruto was taking a shower, Moka was still reading Naruto's manga pages. Moka was done reading the manga pages and notices a small purple book. The tale read Make-Out Heroes, she thought it was another manga or something. Moka read some of the book and she realized that it was not a manga or some notes, but is a pornography story. She turned red, from reading the book, but also made her feel some sexual urges. Moka smiled and got an idea. She headed to the bathroom were Naruto was taking a shower.

Naruto was relaxing as he took a shower. The water ran down his body, the water was nice and hot. It also smelled like healing herbs. Naruto didn't really think much of it. He washed the shampoo from his hair. His eyes were closed, as he was reaching for the bar of soap, but couldn't find it till, he felt a pure of hands wrapping around him.

"So, Naruto-kun… do you need some idea for your new book." Moka asked.

"Moka-chan? Ugh… w-what are you doing here?" Naruto asked nervously.

"I was reading your make-out book and it got me feeling so hot…" Moka whispered in Naruto's ear.

"Really… I do need some idea for my new book. Would you like to help me, Moka-chan?" Naruto asked, as he turned to Moka wrapping his hands around her body.

"I would like that very much, Naruto-kun." Moka said, as she rubbed her body up against his body.

"Looks like things are getting a little adult aerated, Kruuu! (Whee)" Kou the bat said.

(Me: where the hell did that bat come from?)

Naruto slide his hands down to Moka's soft rear-end. She let out a moan of pleasure. Moka wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck using the soap to rub up against his chest. Then, she used her womanhood to thrust up against his semi-hard dick. Naruto picked up Moka, as the water ran down their bodies. Moka wrapped her legs around his waist, she than used her tongue to enter Naruto's mouth, he welcomed it. The vampire goddess explore Naruto's mouth, Moka than felt Naruto's tongue fighting her tongue. This lasted about 3 good minutes. Then the fox and the vampire broke the kiss to breathe.

"You're really good at this, Moka-chan." Naruto said.

"It was my first time kissing someone. It's also my first time having sex… Naruto-kun, please be gentle." Moka stated, as she felt his manhood harden between them.

"I will, Moka-chan…" Naruto said.

"Let's go to my bed." Moka said with a smile.

"Let's, Moka-chan." Naruto said, as he carried Moka to her room bridal style.

Naruto slowly laid Moka down on the bed. She slowly opened her legs showing her virgin pussy.

"Please don't stare, Naruto-kun… it's really embarrassing…" Moka said, as she blushed.

"I think it's really cute, Moka-chan." Naruto said, as he gently rubbed her pussy.

Moka let out a sigh of bliss do to, Naruto's massaging her cunt. Naruto stopped his actions, than positioned himself to Moka's womanhood. He slowly opened her pussy lips, he than used his tongue to lick her womanhood. Moka's eyes widen in surprise. She bit her lower lip, her moans became louder, and she used her right to feel Naruto's back and her left hand to squeeze her breast. Naruto continued to lick Moka's pussy for another 5 minutes. He then stopped and slowly got on top of Moka.

"Are you ready, Moka-chan?" Naruto asked, as he rubbed his dick up against her lube pussy.

"Hai, Naruto-kun… I'm ready." Moka replied, as she was about to lose her virginity.

Naruto slowly entered her pussy. Moka let out a whimper of pain. She wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck hopping that the pain will stop. He made sure he was not to rough with Moka. Naruto was able to fit about 9 inches inside of Moka. He used his hands to rub Moka's belly so she can get adjusted to his size. She let out a sighs of relief, Moka used her hands to help Naruto rub her belly. After 15 minutes of Naruto massaging Moka's stomach, she was now ready for some slow motion action. Naruto began a slow motion rhythm.

"Ugh… N-Naruto-kunnn… your really big… agh… be gentle… please…" Moka moaned.

"I won't hurt you, Moka-chan… I'll be real gentle." Naruto replied.

Naruto continued his slow rhythm. Moka moaned quietly, the pain was slowly going away and she started to feel pleasure. He slides his hands up to Moka's breasts. Naruto was amazed how soft her B-cup breasts are. She wrapped her legs around Naruto's waist. Moka felt no more pain, but pleasure. After 10 minutes of slow motion movements, Moka was ready for Naruto to go a little faster.

"Naruto-kun, please fuck me faster!" Moka moaned in pleasure.

This was the first time that Naruto ever heard Moka cussed before. He couldn't, but smile. He knew she was ready for a good time.

"I will, Moka-chan." Naruto replied.

"**This is becoming quite a show." **Kurama said in Naruto's mind.

Naruto increased his speed. Moka felt so much pleasure for her first time. She than wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck to pull him into another hot kiss. With each thrust the fox and the vampire goddess got mind-blowing orgasms. Naruto and Moka broke the kiss to breathe. Naruto than, kissed Moka on the neck, making her sigh in bliss.

"That's it! That's the spot, Naruto-kun! Harder! Faster! Oh, fuck!" Moka shouted.

"Damn, Moka-chan, your pussy is so warm!" Naruto said, as he fucked Moka harder.

"Faster! Harder! Deeper! Fuck me, Naruto-kun!" Moka yelled in pleasure.

Naruto and Moka continued this position for another 15 minutes. Moka felt Naruto's manhood twitching inside her. Her eyes rolled back, her tongue hanged out, and her pussy trembled. Moka was about to come for the first time. Naruto was also about to come too. He increased his speed, he held Moka tighter, and was ready to release his seed.

"Naruto-kun, I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum for the first time!" Moka shouted.

"I'm going to cum too, Moka-chan!" Naruto growled.

"I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" Moka screamed in pleasure, as she and Naruto were about to reach their climax.

With one final thrust, Naruto and Moka reached their climax. Moka felt Naruto's seed over flooded her pussy. Naruto felt the vampire goddess's pussy tighten around his cock. After a minute of Naruto cumming, he pulled himself out of Moka. She let out a sigh of bliss after her first time having sex. For Moka, it was really amazing. She was happy that her first was her friend, Naruto. She than gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek.

"That was really amazing… Naruto-kun…" Moka said weakly.

"Yeah, it was… you did real great for your first time… Moka-chan" Naruto said.

"Stop it, Naruto-kun, you're going to make me blush." Moka said.

"I really mean it, Moka-chan. You're amazing." Naruto said with a foxy grin.

"Oh, Naruto-kun." Moka said with a blush.

"So, Moka-chan, are you ready to…" Naruto stated, as he pulled of something.

"Oh!" Moka gasped.

"Huh?" Naruto said, as he looked at what was in his hand.

Naruto saw that he pulled of Moka's Rosario. Naruto thought for a monument.

"Oh, holy shit!" Naruto cried.

"When the Rosario seal over chest is removed, Moka's inner vampire awakes."

(Me: Again? What the hell is going on? I'm the one writing the story here.)

Moka's hair turned silver, her eyes blood-red, her breasts went from B to C+ cup, and her aura overwhelming. Moka looked at Naruto, whose sweat was dropping like rain.

"It's been awhile, Naruto." Inner Moka said.

"Heh heh…" Naruto chuckled nervously, as he cried anime tears.

"_Oh, my God… she's going to kill me..." _Naruto thought.

Naruto remembered that the first time he pulled off the Rosario, was two years ago. Jiraiya was acting like a pervert like always. Naruto was going to hit him till he tripped on a rock. Naruto landed on Moka and pulled off her Rosario. The true Moka kicked the crap out of Jiraiya for being a pervert. Naruto was scared out of his mind that day.

"Humph, you have some balls for cumming inside me like that." Inner Moka said.

"…"

"Just for that, you are going to make cum, Naruto-kun." Inner Moka said with a lustful grin.

"Huh?" Naruto said.

"You heard me, Naruto-kun." Inner Moka said, as she pulled Naruto into a kiss.

"Yes, Moka-sa…" Naruto stated, till Inner Moka put a finger on his lips.

"Call me, Moka-chan too." Inner Moka said.

"Okay, Moka-chan." Naruto said, as he returned the kiss.

Moka laid Naruto down, rubbing her body on Naruto's body. She licked his chest and abs down to Naruto semi-hard manhood. Moka licked the tip of Naruto's mushroom head. He let out moans pleasure. Moka suck on Naruto's dick head like a lollypop, she used her tongue circling around the mushroom head. Naruto's cock began to harden again.

"Ohhhh… Moka-chan that feels… so fucking good…" Naruto moaned.

Moka stopped her actions and pumped his dick.

"Well, well, you got hard again, Naruto-kun. Since you already our virginity, I'll let you take my ass. Does that sound good, Naruto-kun?" Inner Moka asked, as she licked his rod.

"_Oh, that's right. Both Moka-chans have the same body." _Naruto thought.

"That sounds wonderful, Moka-chan." Naruto replied.

Moka got on her hands and knees doggy style, showing her prefect plump ass.

"Then, what are you waiting for? Come and take me, Naruto-kun." Inner Moka said, wiggling her ass a little.

"Hai…" Naruto said with a blush.

Naruto went behind Moka, spreading her ass cheeks apart showing her unused rosebud. Naruto licked her ass, making Moka let out a gasp of surprise. The vampire goddess loved it, she let out moan and groans of pleasure. After 5 minutes of ass licking, Naruto stopped his actions. Moka's rosebud now lubed, Naruto got on top of her rubbing his dick between her ass cheeks.

"Ready, Moka-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Take my ass, Naruto-kun." Inner Moka said, as she licked her lips.

Naruto obeys, as he grabs his cock slowly entering Moka's virgin ass. The true Moka let outs moans, as Naruto slowly push himself into her ass. Now his mushroom head inside her anal tube, Naruto continued to push himself in inch by inch. Moka felt ass was getting split apart. Her eyes rolled back, her ass tighten around his cock, and she got a mind-blowing orgasm of her life. Naruto's 12 inches now completely inside Moka's anal tube, the two remained motionless. The fox and the vampire goddess's breathing was hot and heavy. Then Naruto begins a slow motion movement.

"Ohhhh… Moka-chan, your ass is… s-so damn tight…" Naruto growled.

"Ugh… well, Naruto-kun… you're pretty big… agh!" Inner Moka replied.

"That's true… ugh… heh heh…" Naruto said, as he picked up his speed.

"Just don't disappoint me, okay?" Inner Moka stated, grabbing the sheets of the bed.

Naruto increased his speed more. Moka bit her lower lip. She can handle pain, but yet the pain of doing anal was still new to her. Naruto grabbed her ass cheeks, squeezing them, making Moka moan louder. He than spanked her right ass cheek, Moka let out another moan of pleasure. After 10 minutes of this position, Moka felt no more pain, but pure pleasure. She begged him for more.

"Fuck! Give me more! Give me more of that cock! Fuck my ass harder!" Inner Moka shouted, as she used her ass to fuck Naruto upwards.

"See, Moka-chan? I never disappoint my lovers." Naruto purred in her ear.

"You don't disappoint! Keep fucking me, damn it! Fuck me till I cum!" Inner Moka said, as her ass got tighter.

Moka increased her speed, to thrust up against Naruto's pelvis. He grabbed her hips and thrust Moka harder and faster. For the true Moka, she truly loved every monument of this fuck. Naruto grabbed her breasts, giving them a good hard squeeze. Naruto and Moka's time of anal sex lasted for about almost half an hour. Moka's ass tightens even more than before, her orgasms went wild, her pussy trembled, and she knew she was about to cum again. Naruto's cock twitched he knew he was about to cum too.

"Oh, fuck! Fuck! Moka-chan, I'm going to cum!" Naruto moaned, as he thrust even faster.

"Don't you dare cum, yet! We'll cum together! Oh, fuck!" Inner Moka stated.

"I'm about to cum, Moka-chan! I'm cumming!" Naruto growled.

"Oh, shit! I'm cumming! I'm fucking cumming! Aaagghhh!" Inner Moka screamed in pure pleasure.

With one last hard thrust, Naruto and Moka both reached their climax. Moka felt Naruto's warm seed spraying her anal walls, and her love juices flowing. Naruto felt like his cock was about to melt. He rested on Moka's back, as his manhood was still inside her anal tube. She also felt Naruto's cock twitched inside her. Like always after a full minute of cumming, Naruto pulled himself out of Moka's ass. Moka than kissed Naruto, and put his head between her chest and running her fingers though his hair.

"That was amazing… truly amazing." Naruto said.

"You really don't disappoint you're lovers don't you, Naruto-kun?" Inner Moka said.

"Heh, no I sure don't." Naruto replied.

"Heh, you're a silly little boy." Inner Moka said, as she flicked his forehead.

"Well, I better write my first chapter of my book." Naruto said.

"Before you write, Naruto-kun... heh heh… I always wanted to do this." Inner Moka said, as she bite-kiss Naruto on the neck sucking his blood.

"OW!" Naruto yipped, as Moka was sucking his blood.

After sucking some of Naruto's blood, the true Moka grabbed the Rosario.

"Have sex without me, and I'll make you learn you're place. Take care of Moka well I'm asleep. Heh heh, I'll see you later, okay, Naruto-kun?" Inner Moka said with a wink, as she put back the Rosario on her neck and transformed back into the other Moka.

"Oh, she's scary…" Naruto said, as he rubbed his neck.

Naruto looked at Moka fast asleep. He smiled and carried her bridal style to the bathroom to wash her body. Naruto sure the water had herbs in it, since Moka is a vampire who is weak against water. After that, Naruto dressed Moka into regular clothes and laid her down on her bed. He went into the living room where the table was and pulled out a chair. Naruto grabbed his backpack and a little blue book to write his first chapter of his story.

"Alright than, let's get started." Naruto said to himself, as he began writing.

Naruto is now writing, and will get more ideas with Moka's help later.

**That's the end of that chapter. I hoped you guys enjoyed it. And I want to give a special thanks to you readers. Without you, guys and girls I would be nothing. So the next chapter will be with Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore. If you guys have any ideas, I'm all ears. If you have an idea, Review, send me a message, or send a message for the ps3 I.D, Fox_king_jm. Like I always say, I will update as soon as possible. Sorry for any errors.**

**Johnny, Naruto, Moka, Ichigo, and Luffy: Till next time see ya.**


End file.
